libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Govi
Typically, an occultist picks up a number of mystical tricks and cheats in her lifetime. They know the ins and outs of magic and the planes, and can call beings beyond their ken in the search of even more knowledge. Some occultists use this knowledge more militantly, eschewing the binding circles and defensive arts of their colleagues and learning to drive alien presences out—becoming the natural enemy the fiend, the possessing ghost, the summoned badger, and any of the numerous extraplanar beings that might cross their paths. Detect Interloper (Ex) A govi learns to spot the telltale, near-unremarkable signs betrayed by beings that are not what they seem. At 5th level, a govi gains a bonus on skill checks to see through disguises and to detect the influence of mental control effects equal to 1/2 her govi level. In addition, shapeshifted and possessing creatures (even those that would otherwise be hidden from her, such as by the Hidden Presence feat) in her sight must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the govi’s class level + the govi’s Intelligence modifier) or govi learns that they are either shapeshifted or possessed (but does not learn the exact details). A creature that successfully saves cannot be detected with this ability for 24 hours. This ability replaces aura sight. Sealing Techniques (Su) At 8th level, a govi learns how to unbind spirits, cast out interlopers, and banish summoned creatures. As a full-round action, the govi can expend 3 points of mental focus to attempt to exorcise an extraplanar creature, an incorporeal undead, a possessing creature, or a creature summoned by a conjuration spell or created by a metacreativity power that she is aware of within 30 feet. She does not require line of effect to use this ability, although she must know the location of the target. The target must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the govi’s class level + the govi’s Intelligence modifier) or be exorcised. If the target fails its saving throw, then the govi can choose to either whisk them away, as if by a dismissal ''spell (a target without the extraplanar subtype is treated as if the Astral Plane is its home plane), or to seal them, body, spirit, and equipment, within one of her implements. A creature with greater than half its normal maximum hit points remaining gains a +4 bonus on its saving throw against this ability. A creature with full hit points instead gains a +8 bonus on its saving throw. A govi can only seal one creature within a given implement; if she tries to imprison another creature in an implement that already houses one, the older one is released immediately. The actions of a creature sealed within one of the govi’s implements are limited: it can communicate telepathically with anyone who carries the implement and it can attempt to break free if it has full hit points (see below). It otherwise cannot take any actions, and any passive abilities (such as auras or fast healing) that it might have are ineffective for as long as it remains within the implement. It can perceive the area within 5 feet of the implement it is trapped in. Once per day, by expending 1 point of mental focus, the govi can question a creature sealed within an implement and compel it to answer truthfully; the creature must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the govi’s class level + the govi’s Intelligence modifier) or truthfully answer a number of questions equal to the govi’s intelligence modifier. The govi does not know whether or not the sealed creature succeeded at this save or not. Every 24 hours, the creatures sealed within a govi’s implements recover hit points as if they had completed a full night’s rest. Once a creature sealed by the govi has reached its full hit points, it can attempt to break free once per hour by making a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the govi’s class level + the govi’s Intelligence modifier) to do so. If the creature succeeds, it is released from the implement. Unlike with the save to avoid being sealed, the creature gains no additional bonus on this saving throw from this ability. A creature released from one of the govi’s implements appears in an unoccupied space of its choice within 30 feet of the govi. If the creature had been summoned or created by a spell, power, or other effect, the duration of that spell or power resumes, except that the creature is no longer under the control of its former master and acts as a normal creature of its type would (or under its last orders, if mindless). A creature that carries an implement with a creature sealed within it can release the creature as a free action. This ability replaces magic circles. If the govi still has the outside contact class feature, she must cast a ''magic circle ''spell to use that ability. The ''magic circle ''works to call her outside contact regardless of the alignment it normally protects against. '''Infallible Eyes (Su)' Starting at 12th level, a govi’s attunement to the otherworldly beings she carries with her allows her to see beyond the visible world, revealing falsehoods and shedding light on the dangers in the shadows. As long as the govi carries an implement with a creature sealed into it, she gains the benefits of the true seeing spell. This ability replaces binding circles. Instant Sealing (Su) At 16th level, a govi can spend 1 additional point of mental focus when she uses her sealing techniques class feature to do so as an immediate action, potentially exorcising a target during an attack or as it flees. This ability replaces fast circles. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult